grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
My Fair Wesen/Transcript
Opening Quote: "No longer a dark, gray bird, ugly and disagreeable to look at, but a graceful and beautiful swan." – ---- Scene: Juliette's introduction to Trubel continues. ---- Juliette: So Theresa's staying for dinner? Trubel: Nobody calls me Theresa. Juliette: Uh-huh, so what do they call you? Trubel: They call me Trubel. Juliette: "Trubel." That's an interesting name. Nick: Trubel might have to be staying with us for a little while. She needs to lay low. Juliette: This have to do with a case? Nick: Little more than that. Juliette: And by little more, you mean... Nick: She's a Grimm. Juliette: She's a... Trubel: Yeah. Sounded just as weird to me too. Juliette: chuckles You're a Grimm, but— Nick: She just found out. Juliette: Can I talk to you for a second? Excuse us. and Nick step aside How do you just find out you're a Grimm? Nick: Uh, sort of like me. I had no idea what I was until aunt Marie told me, and she's never had anybody tell her. Juliette: Then how do you know she's a Grimm? Nick: Monroe saw her. Juliette: Monroe saw her? Nick: And she killed three Wesen. Juliette: She's a murder suspect? Nick: Well, not technically a suspect, because we know she did it, but it was self-defense. They attacked her. looks at photos in the living room Nick: She has no idea what she is, let alone what they were. Juliette: First your mom shows up with Adalind and a baby. And now you bring home a Grimm who barely knows she's a Grimm, and she's killed three Wesen. Nick: I know it's a lot. Juliette: You think? Nick: She's been on the run for years. I mean, she thought she was crazy. She just needs a little help. Juliette: You really think you can help her? Nick: I took her to the trailer, tried to explain what she was as best I could, but that's a lot to take in for someone as young as she is. Juliette, she just needs a warm bed, a roof, and a little understanding. Juliette: For how long? Nick: Well, a little while. I think we're gonna have to play it by ear. Juliette: Where is she? Nick: Trubel! and Juliette find Trubel eating the Chinese food out of the boxes with her fingers and he sighs Trubel: Sorry. Juliette: It's okay. Why don't we try some silverware and eat at the table, though? Trubel: It's been a while since I ate with other people. ---- Scene: In a store, Donna O'Hara knocks a mannequin over on top of a glass case to distract employees while she, Jenny, Vanessa, and Cammy steal clothes. ---- Donna: Oh. Ooh! knocks the mannequin over and gasps employee runs over Donna: I am so sorry. Employee: That's all right. Donna: I am so sorry. Employee: It's just an accident. We'll take care of it. and the girls sneakily start stealing clothes while the glass gets cleaned up. They all soon head towards the exit Store Detective: stops Cammy Security. I'm gonna need to see what's in your bag. Cammy: Let go of me. scratches the security guard in the face and runs out of the store Store Detective: Aah! alarm goes off ---- Scene: All of the girls except Cammy show Ken what they were able to get. ---- Ken: Nice. Very nice. Garmani. Very good. Something go wrong? stays quiet Ken: I'll take that as a yes. Where's Cammy? Jenny: She, um... Donna: She made a mistake. Ken: Was she caught? stays quiet Ken: Jenny Was Cammy caught? Jenny: I saw her run away. Ken: And you didn't go after her? Vanessa: We... We thought she'd meet us back here. Ken: We'll discuss it upstairs. Ken, Donna, Jenny, and Vanessa get ready to eat Ken: Bless this family and this food we are about to eat. We take nothing for granted, for we know that our strength comes from putting the family first. For no sacrifice is too great— a knock at the door and he answers Cammy: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Ken: I know. Come on. Cammy: It wasn't my fault. Ken: I know. Why don't we talk about this in private, okay? tales Cammy to a back room Cammy: At least I got away. Ken: You shouldn't have gotten caught. Cammy: I won't get caught again. Please. I came home. Ken: And where else would you go? Look at me. This is your family. And without family, you're nothing. woges into a Lebensauger and starts sucking Cammy's blood from her face and neck Jenny, and Vanessa sob as they listen to Cammy's screams ---- Scene: Nick and Juliette watch as Trubel speedily eats her food. ---- Juliette: Would you like seconds? Trubel: takes a drink of water and hands Juliette her dishes So are all of the Grimms so normal? Nick: You should meet my mother. She's been called a lot of things, but normal's not one of 'em. Trubel: Does that mean we're related? Nick: Maybe a few centuries ago. From what I can tell, it's like a recessive gene. Juliette: brings Trubel more food and water Must be a relief to know you're not the only one at least. Trubel: So you see these Wesen things too? Juliette: No, I'm not a Grimm. Trubel: So how do you deal with this? Juliette: Deal with what? Trubel: You know, being married to someone who can see what we do? Juliette: Um, we... We're not married. Trubel: Smart. You can get out any time. dinner, Trubel is shown her room Juliette: Hey, here's a clean pair of pants and a shirt for you to sleep in. Trubel: I'm fine with what I have. Juliette: Okay, cool. Well, I'm just gonna leave it there in case you change your mind. We are down the hall if you need anything. Trubel: I won't, but, uh, thanks... for the Chinese. Juliette: No problem. Goodnight. and Nick leave sighs ---- Scene: Renard brings Adalind to a hotel suite for them to stay at for awhile. ---- Adalind: How long am I supposed to stay here? Renard: Till I can figure out what to do. Look, if you need me, call me, okay? Adalind: I don't want you to go. Renard: I'll be right across the hall. Adalind: You need to stay here with me. Renard: I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Adalind: You afraid of me? Renard: Of course I'm afraid of you. Adalind: Well, I'm afraid of you too. Renard: Then why do you want me to stay? Adalind: Because I'm more afraid of being alone. Renard: I'll take the couch. Adalind: No, you won't. I had a child to hold. I don't anymore. But for the short time I had her, I felt something I've never felt before. Renard: I did too. Adalind: I never felt like I needed anyone before. sighs Adalind: Do you think Viktor will take care of her? Renard: I believe she will be well looked after. Adalind: Will we ever see her again? Renard: I don't know. ---- Scene: Trubel wakes up after having a nightmare about her recent Wesen encounters. ---- grabs her things and leaves the house, but Nick is waiting on the porch Nick: Would you be more comfortable in a jail cell? Because that's where you're gonna end up if you walk out on this. Trubel: You don't owe me anything. Nick: I know the world you've been living in. I can help. Trubel: Why do you care? Nick: Because I'm like you. It's not easy. Plus, I had help, and you didn't. Look. I haven't quite worked this out, but I just think this might help us both. You might have seen some things I haven't. Besides, I like having another Grimm around. gives Trubel her black knight and goes to bed Juliette: Is she staying? Nick: For now. A lot for her to learn. Juliette: Where are you gonna start? ---- Scene: Nick calls Monroe and Rosalee. ---- Rosalee: the phone Hello. Nick. Yeah, just one second, he's doing his exercises. Monroe: Put him on speaker. So how'd it go last night? Everybody still alive? Nick: Yeah, for the time being. Look, I need your and Rosalee's help with her. Rosalee: And by help, you mean... Nick: What you did for Juliette. Rosalee: Oh. Monroe: Nick, this girl is a Grimm. She can already see us. Nick: No, no, no. She's used to every Wesen trying to kill her. She needs to know that— Rosalee: We're not all bad. Nick: This is the next step. Monroe: All right, all right, Nick. Just tell her to leave that machete behind. Rosalee: She has a machete? Nick: Thanks, I appreciate it. ---- Scene: A man and woman call for their dog as he digs. ---- Man: Delta! Woman: Delta! Man: Delta! Woman: Delta, come here! Man: I see him. Woman: Delta! Man: What are you digging at? Woman: Bad dog. gasps as she sees that the dog was digging up Cammy's body Oh, my God. ---- Scene: Nick, Hank, and Trubel arrive at Monroe and Rosalee's house. ---- Rosalee: Hi, Nick, Hank. Nick: Rosalee, Monroe. This is Trubel. Rosalee: Come on in. Well, I'm Rosalee. Trubel: Fuchsbau. Rosalee: Right. And I hear you met Monroe yesterday. Monroe: Yeah. of Trubel trying to attack Monroe with her machete in "Nobody Knows the Trubel I've Seen" I never really had a chance to properly introduce— Trubel: Blutbad. Monroe: Yeah. Trubel: You, uh, really got a thing for clocks. Monroe: Oh, yeah. Big fan of time in general. chuckles I mean, you think about it-history, music, love. A long life, right? None of it would work without... timing. Nick: And speaking of, we might want to get these other introductions out of the way. Rosalee: So why don't we just start with explaining what a woge is? Trubel: I know what it is. Monroe: Okay, well, there's also, like, um, stages. So there's Kehrseiten. And they are non-Wesen, non-Grimm types. Hank: That would be me. Monroe: And they can only see us when we want them to. Rosalee: And Grimms, like you, on the other hand, also can see us when we don't wanna be seen. Nick: Trubel You ready? Monroe: Here goes. and Rosalee woge Rosalee: See? Monroe: No big deal. and Rosalee retract Rosalee: See, everything's fine. Trubel: How do you know I'm a Grimm? Monroe: Um... It's your eyes. Rosalee: They get really dark when we woge. It's kind of scary. Trubel: Really? Monroe: Yeah, we're not talking kiddy pool dark. We're talking, like, all the way down to your soul, deep-type dark. Trubel: Cool. Nick: phone rings, so he steps aside and answers Burkhardt. Hank: So... that went well, right? Still friends? Trubel: This is so weird. chuckles Trubel: You know, everybody telling me what I saw wasn't real, I made it up. Rosalee: Well, honey, you didn't. Look, this is new for-for all of us. Nick is the first Grimm who didn't try to kill us. So this is as important for Monroe and me as it is for you. But not all Wesen are like us. puts her hand on Trubel's shoulder So you need to be careful. Trubel: Okay. Nick: We gotta go. There's a body in Forest Park. Hank: What about Trubel? Monroe: Um... Nick: We can take her with us. Hank: How are we gonna explain that? Nick: Ride along. Yeah, we can say she's a, uh... Trubel: What? Hank: Criminology student? Monroe: Oh, perfect. Rosalee: Great idea. Monroe: That's the best. ---- Scene: Adalind goes to talk to Frank Ellis about her mother's will. ---- Frank: Your mother's house went through probate. It was determined at that time that your mother had not filed taxes for the last seven years. Once legal fees, the IRS, and the state were paid, there was a balance of $1,500.42, most of which has gone to pay the storage unit where her personal possessions have been stored as per your request. It's a good thing you showed up when you did. Rent's only paid through the end of the month. It would've gone up for auction in 60 days. I hope she left something of value for you in there. Were you close with your mother? of Catherine slapping Adalind in "Love Sick" Adalind: I was everything to her. ---- Scene: Nick, Hank, and Trubel arrive at Forest Park. ---- gets out of the car Nick: Hey. Where do you think you're going? Trubel: With you-isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing? Nick: No, this is a crime scene. This might not have anything to do with Wesen. Hank: Don't I wish. Trubel: Hey, it's not like it's the first dead body I've ever had to deal with. Nick: Just keep your voice down. The fewer questions people ask about you, the better. walks up Hank: What do we got? Wu: Uh, another weird one. Looks like the vic was exsanguinated. Trubel: What's that? Hank: This is Theresa. Criminology student. She's here for a ride along. Wu: Oh, thinking of becoming a cop? scoffs Wu: Right. Well, it means that the victim has lost all of her blood. Crime scene's this way. Nick: Try to just watch and listen. Trubel: That's what I'm doing. go to Cammy's body Wu: Body's wrapped in plastic. Fully clothed, buried about 6 inches under. Hank: Who found it? Wu: Dog named Delta and his two owners. Out for a run. Hank: Looks like some high-end clothes. Nick: Cuts don't look like they were made by a blade. Looks like puncture wounds. Hank: Doesn't look like she's got a drop of blood left. Trubel: Gotta be Wesen. Wu: Who's "Vesson"? Hank: You were saying? Trubel: It's, uh... German. Yeah, it means that, you know, "there's no blood left." Wu: Huh. Okay, uh, you guys ready for me to run prints? Nick: Yeah. Wu: Scanner's in the car. I'll be right back. walks away Hank: You've got to understand, these are cops. You can't go talking that stuff to just anybody. Trubel: Sorry. Nick: I think she's right, though. Hank: Yeah, I know she's right. Nick: You okay? Trubel: She's young. What the hell kind of Wesen makes marks like that? Nick: Trailer. Hank: Right. ---- Scene: Donna, Jenny, and Vanessa show Ken the latest clothes they stole. ---- Ken: Not much here, Jenny. Jenny: I thought someone saw me. Ken: Whoa, what's the matter? Jenny: I didn't want you to think that... Ken: What? Jenny: That I'm like Cammy. Ken: Don't worry, nothing bad is gonna happen to you. Unless you do get caught, 'cause then they'll want you to talk. Jenny: I wouldn't. Ken: Tell me why you wouldn't. Jenny: voice breaking Because I love our family. Ken: We all miss Cammy. The family needs someone to take her place. Donna. Donna: Yes. Ken: Find us another one. ---- Scene: Nick, Hank, and Trubel research in the trailer. ---- Nick: You know, I think it may be time to move the trailer. Hank: That's not a bad idea. Trubel: I've seen one of those. points to a Wendigo drawing Nick: Wendigo. Where did you see it? Trubel: Chicago. Dude picked me up, offered me dinner. Then I found out I was supposed to be the main dish. Hank: Yeah, we ran across one of those. Trubel: You cut off its head? Nick: No, we shot him. Trubel: Oh, I guess that works. You wouldn't happen to have an extra gun, would you? Nick: Can we just stay focused on this? Hank: Hey, check this out. Same markings as on our vic. You recognize it? Nick: You remember Ryan? of Ryan Smulson woging in "The Hour of Death" Hank: The intern? How could I forget? Trubel: "Leben-s–" Nick: Um, sauger. Lebensauger. Trubel: That's German, right? Nick: Yeah. Trubel: Yeah, I'm getting this. "Lebensaugers are known for coercing their victims through fear." Nick: phone rings Hang on. answers Wu, you're on speaker. Wu: Got a juvenile record on your victim. Took me a while to get it cleared. Camila Reynolds, age 18. Arrested three times, the latest for shoplifting six months ago. Last known address, the New Beginnings halfway house downtown. Hank: Thank you. Hey, Wu. Can you check with robbery? See if any high-end stores have been hit recently. Anything with young girls. Wu: Yeah, you got it. hangs up Nick: Let's hit that halfway house. You think you can... sees Trubel reading one of the diaries What is it? puts the diary down Nick: Siegbarste. Trubel: That's what killed my foster parents. Hank: That's why you ran away? Trubel: Yeah, it would've killed me too if I hadn't. Nick: Did you see who it was? Trubel: No, only that... that it was a monster. That's-that's why I ran. Nick: Well, I think you've had enough for one day. I can take you home. Trubel: No. No, I'm done running. ---- Scene: Nick, Hank, and Trubel research in the trailer. ---- Adalind: looks at a picture of herself and her mom from when she was a kid and then puts it down to look around more It better be here. ---- Scene: Nick, Hank, and Trubel arrive at the halfway house. ---- Nick: No, you need to stay in the car this time. Trubel: Fine with me. Been in and out of places like this too many times. and Hank go inside and talk to Mrs. Benton Mrs. Benton: Should be somewhere in the backlog. Here it is. takes out Cammy's file Such a shame. She was a sweet girl. hands the file to Hank Hank: Well, it says here Camila attended several job interviews. Mrs. Benton: It's mandatory for the girls to go to job interviews before they emancipate. Once they're 18, they have to leave. There's only so many beds. Hank: Any of the jobs pan out? Mrs. Benton: Cammy was a sweet girl, but she never thought very highly of herself. Not a rare thing in girls who have no family. Nick: She hang out much with any of the other girls here? Anyone she was close to? Mrs. Benton: Her roommate Megan. Hank: Megan still here? Mrs. Benton: Yes, you can talk to her. But she's gonna be pretty upset if you tell her what happened to Cammy. comes downstairs Mrs. Benton: Jeane, have you seen Megan? Jeane: No. Mrs. Benton: See if you can find her. I wanna speak with her. Jeane: Yes, ma'am. goes outside and talks to Megan as Trubel watches Hey, there are cops inside, and they're looking for you. woges into a Mauzhertz Jeane: I'd get out of here. Megan: Okay. retracts Yeah, I'll do that. walks away as Nick, Hank, and Mrs. Benton come outside Mrs. Benton: Megan, could you talk to these guys for a second? Megan: Sure. Hank: Thank you. Nick: Hey, Megan. Can you answer a few questions about Cammy? Megan: Yeah. Hank: She mention any boyfriend? Megan: Not to me. Nick: Anybody here you think she might have confided in? Megan: No. Places like this, you learn your problems are exactly that: yours. Nick: Well, if you do remember anything, give me a call. gives Megan his card Megan: Yes, sir. throws the card into a garbage bin as Nick and Hank go back to the car Trubel: She didn't tell you anything. Hank: This might come as a surprise, but people aren't always honest. Not much we can do about it without a little leverage. Trubel: You know she's Wesen? Hank: You clock that? Nick: No. Trubel: I saw her woge, or whatever you call it, when her friend was warning her about you guys. Nick: We need more than that to bring her in. Trubel: Hey, that body was found with designer clothing, right? Hank: Yeah. Trubel: How's a girl from a place like this gonna afford gear like that? You come from nothing, you can't help but brag to someone. She's lying! starts driving away, but she gets out of the car and runs up to Megan Nick: Trubel! Hank: What the hell is she doing? Trubel: Hey. Megan: What the— Trubel: pins Megan against some wood What did Cammy tell you? Megan: woges You're a... retracts Trubel: You were gonna say "Grimm," right? Megan: Don't kill me. You know Cammy? Trubel: I know she's dead, and I know she had something lined up after this. What was it? Megan: I don't know. Trubel: What was it? Megan: She-she met a woman named Donna. Free rent and good clothes, and she didn't have to hook or anything. Trubel: Donna. Okay. Where do I find her? Megan: She met her at O'Bryant Square. Do you think she killed her? Nick: pulls Trubel away Hey! Hank: Megan You okay? Nick: What the hell do you think you're doing? Trubel: O'Bryant Square. It's where Cammy met someone named Donna. That's who gave her the job. Promised her good clothes and a place to crash. And I probably would have found out more if you guys hadn't butted in. Nick: phone rings and he answers Yeah, Wu. Wu: Got a hit from robbery. Want it? Nick: Anything good? Wu: Store downtown got ripped off yesterday. Over 17 grand worth of merchandise. Security footage I.D.'d your vic. Camila Reynolds. ---- Scene: Nick and Hank talk to Renard about the case while Trubel waits outside Renard's office. ---- Nick: Looks like our vic was mixed up in some sort of high-end heist ring. Renard: So she was a shoplifter? That's not exactly foreign to a kid who's been in the system most of her life. Hank: Except someone dressed her up so she'd fit in. Nick: We got a lead on a woman named Donna. Might be picking up girls in O'Bryant Square. Hank: Dresses a few street girls up, teaches them how to act. Make anywhere from 20,000 to 30,000 a week. Renard: Modern-day Pygmalion. Any idea why they killed the vic? Hank: She almost got caught coming out that last store. Could be she was becoming a liability. Nick: We're gonna coffee and doughnut O'Bryant Square tonight, see if we can find out who this Donna is. Hank: We think they might be looking for a replacement. Wu: walks up to Trubel So... how's the ride along going? Trubel: Oh, fine. Wu: Homicide takes a strong stomach. You see a lot of weird stuff. Not everyone can take it. Trubel: It's not so bad. Wu: As long as you don't have nightmares. Trubel: Tell me about it. of Wu dreaming about an Aswang breaking through his window in "Mommy Dearest" Wu: Good luck. walks away ---- Scene: Adalind continues searching the storage unit. ---- Adalind: opens a chest and finds a skeleton key, which she sets aside. She then finds a book This better be it. tries to open the book What? Oh, come on! grunts Open, damn it! accidentally throws the book through a mirror ---- Scene: Nick, Hank, and Trubel keep an eye on O'Bryant Square. ---- Trubel: I never knew being a cop was so boring. Oh, you're not bored? Hank: Part of the job. Trubel: Hey, what about her? Clothes aren't cheap, and she looks like she's looking for somebody. Hank: Probably having an affair. man walks up to the woman and they kiss Nick: Maybe they're in love. Hank: Maybe. walks down some stairs as she looks around Hank: What do you think? Nick: She's probably having an affair too. Trubel: No, that's gotta be her. Nick: Well, even if it is, we have to wait for her to make a move. Trubel: What if she doesn't? Hank: Then maybe it's not her. Trubel: Hey, got any change? Hank: What? Trubel: Change, you know, like quarters, dimes. grabs some loose change from the front of the car Nick: Trubel! Trubel: I'm hungry. gets out of the car. She then dumps her drink out of her cup and puts the change into it. She then musses her hair You got some change? Woman: No, sorry. Trubel: Change? Nick: What is she up to now? Hank: Mm. Woman: Sorry, no. Trubel: Any change? walks up to Donna You got any change? Nick: Oh, crap. Hank: Hold on. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. If it's her, you're gonna blow it. Let's just see what she does. Trubel: Anything. I'm just-I'm looking for something to eat. Donna: Why don't you go home? Trubel: If I had one, I would. looks down Donna: Like my shoes? Trubel: Yeah. Donna: Would you like a pair of shoes like these yourself? Trubel: I can't eat shoes. Donna: You work, or you just like to beg? Trubel: I don't like doing this. Donna: Well, maybe you'd like to do something for me. Trubel: Maybe. Some things nobody can make me do. Donna: No hooking. Just shopping. Trubel: What kind of shopping? Donna: Come with me. follows her Hank: Damn, I think Trubel's got her. Nick: We gotta stop this now. and Hank get out of the car I don't see her! Hank: There. and Nick start running She's getting into a car. Nick: Get the plates! Hank: 5 5 Romeo Sierra. Damn! That's all I could get. and Nick head back to the car Nick: the phone I need a BOLO on a gray BMW X6. Partial plate 5 5 Romeo Sierra. hangs up Hank: She's a smart girl. She survived on her own for a long time before now. Nick: I was supposed to protect her. I brought her into this. Hank: And you'll get her out. We just have to stay focused. BOLO will come up with something. starts driving ---- Scene: Donna brings Trubel to the warehouse. ---- Trubel: So when you say shop, you mean, like, without paying. That's what we're talking about here, right? Donna: You got a problem with that? Trubel: Not unless I get caught. Donna: enters a code on a keypad Who said you got the job yet? You still gotta meet Ken. opens the door Trubel: Who's Ken? Donna: Ken takes care of us. and Trubel go inside Ken: Welcome. Donna, you did well. She is beautiful. Maybe a little rough around the edges. We'll manage. What's your name? Trubel: Theresa. Ken: It's pretty. Come in and make yourself at home. This is Vanessa and Jenny. Come on, girls. Say hi. Jenny: Hi. Vanessa: Hi. Trubel: Hey. Ken: Donna's told you a little bit about what we do here? nods her head Ken: Let's see how you clean up. brings a dress to Trubel ---- Scene: Nick and Hank are driving as they wait for some info on the partial license plate. ---- Nick: phone rings and he answers Tell me you got something. Wu: Ran the partial. One BMW with "55RS" registered to a Donna O'Hara. Got a record for fencing stolen property. Vehicle address is 24 Southwest Stark, apartment 320. You want me to send some units down there? Nick: No, let us check it out first. ---- Scene: Jenny and Vanessa help clean Trubel up by fixing her hair and putting makeup on her. ---- Trubel: So what's the deal with Ken? Well, what kind of cut do you guys get? scoffs Trubel: That good, huh? Vanessa: Don't let him hear you talk like that. Trubel: Why? Jenny: You don't know a thing about him. The girls that do this just end up— Donna: Jenny, you're scaring her. You think you can walk in these? shows Trubel some high heel shoes Trubel: No. Donna: Well, try. puts the shoes on Trubel Perfect fit. ---- Scene: Nick and Hank knock on Donna's apartment door. ---- Hank: There's no one home. Nick: Yeah, well, we're going in. Hank: Nick, we need a reason. Nick: Somebody's yelling "help." and Hank take their guns out, and he breaks in the door Hank: That girl's rubbing off on you. and Nick look around Nick: finds some clothes on the back of a chair Still have the tags on 'em. Hank: She's not here. What are we looking for? Nick: I don't know, but we gotta find something. ---- Scene: Ken examines Trubel after she is cleaned up and dressed. ---- Ken: Damn, girl, you are hot. Now let's see if you can sell it. Walk for me a little. starts walking but has some trouble with the shoes Donna: Don't worry, I'll teach her. Just gonna take a little practice. Mm-hmm. Ken: Do you have any family? Trubel: Not anymore. Ken: Let me see you smile. A good smile can be your best weapon. smiles Ken: She's gonna be great. ---- Scene: Nick and Hank continue searching Donna's apartment. ---- Hank: Same type of garment bag the victim was buried in. Nick: Looks like they've been casing stores from here to Seattle. Hank: She was paying bills. Electricity, gas, cable. Nick: She's got a bank account. Maybe we can get access. Hank: Hold on. Nick: What? Hank: There's two gas bills. One's for this address, one's for another. Nick: Northwest industrial. Hank: Worth a look. and Nick leave ---- Scene: Trubel changes out of the dress and puts it away. ---- Trubel: Wish I had stuff like this. Ken: Put the clothes back on the rack, please. Tomorrow we'll see what you can do. Trubel: Okay. Just gotta get my stuff. Ken: You staying someplace? Trubel: No, I-I stashed it. I gotta get it before somebody else does. Ken: Whatever things you've got, you don't need anymore. Trubel: Oh, I won't be gone very long. Ken: steps in front of Trubel You won't be gone at all. Trubel: What, I can't leave? Ken: Why would you ever want to? You're part of the family now. grabs Trubel's arm and starts walking to the back room New girls spend their first night with me. they're in the room, Trubel hits Ken in the face Ken: You shouldn't have done that. woges What the hell? knees Ken and runs out of the room Trubel: Get out! Get out! Get out! Ken: I'll kill you, you bitch! Donna: What happened? Vanessa: You don't know what he'll do. and Jenny hide Trubel: I do! Get out! Now! Ken: You brought me a Grimm! Donna: A Grimm? Trubel: How do you- woges into a Lebensauger Trubel: Oh, crap. woges and goes after Trubel, but she punches him. Outside, Nick and Hank arrive Nick: That's the car we're looking for. Hank: This is it. Nick: There's a light on upstairs. Hank: tries opening the door It's locked. and Nick hear the fighting inside I'm getting the car. Trubel fights Donna and Ken. Donna bites Trubel's arm, but Trubel headbutts her off. Hank then drives the car through a wall of the warehouse, and Nick runs inside. Trubel continues fighting with no problems. She grabs Donna, takes a knife out of her shoe, and stabs Donna in the neck, killing her as Nick and Hank come in. Nick then shoots Ken, killing him Trubel: checks on Jenny and Vanessa, who are both crying Hey. It's all right now. It's okay. Nick: We gotta get you out of here. ---- Scene: Adalind tries to figure out how to open the book. ---- Adalind: tries using a shard of glass from the mirror Open, damn it! slices her hand Aah! drips from her hand onto the book and the book opens ---- Scene: Nick talks with Juliette about Trubel. ---- Nick: She's gonna get herself killed. Juliette: There's a learning curve to being a Grimm, remember? Nick: Well, most learning curves don't draw blood. Juliette: Maybe she'll choose a different life. Nick: She'll always see them. There's no running from that. knocks on the bedroom door and Juliette opens it Trubel: I screwed up, didn't I? Nick: Well, you found the girls, so... Trubel: Hey, it's okay. I messed up, I know it. I'm just not used to being the hunter. And I guess I got carried away. I need to know more. I hope you're still willing to help me. Nick: Why don't we talk about it in the morning? Trubel: Okay. You look like you could use some sleep. leaves Juliette: You kind of do. her room, Trubel draws a Lebensauger in her journal and starts writing ---- Scene: A man sits in a chair, coughing and holding one of the keys. ---- END 320 Category:Season Three Transcripts Category:Transcripts